


When the Stars Go Blue

by gegemoon



Category: The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:58:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gegemoon/pseuds/gegemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>王子公主走入婚姻殿堂之后发生了什么？童话故事从不会告诉你，婚姻生活并不代表“永远幸福地生活在一起”。即便是超级英雄，也要面对“儿子被蜘蛛咬了是谁的错”之类的现实问题。</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Stars Go Blue

1.

Tony Stark一直认为做超级英雄应该是一件比“天才富豪花花公子慈善家”要酷一百倍的事——“酷”的意思是，超凡脱俗，不同与常人。然而自从和Steve Rogers在一起，他就越来越像常人。首先，他不能免俗地成了专一的贴心男友（因为，很显然，如果你要和美国队长恋爱，你就不能多看其他人的屁股一眼，否则你就是天下第一大混蛋）；然后，他不能免俗地用鲜花蜡烛烟火钻戒跟对方求了婚，完全违背了自己15岁时发下的“永不结婚”的誓言（因为不以结婚为目的而上美国队长是绝对的耍流氓）；接着，他不能免俗地办了一场被全球电视直播的盛大世纪婚礼，因为Pepper坚持从美国总统到非洲某部落酋长全都非请不可，于是最后婚礼上大半都是两位新郎从没见过的人（剩下那些见过的能保持整场婚礼不发生任何冲突也着实很让人感动了）；俗中之俗的是，Tony还被Steve说服一起领养了一个孤儿。

然而最重要的问题是，这些不够“酷”的事情让Tony感到幸福。他心甘情愿地和Steve一起经历这些，尤其是让Peter穿着“我爱爸爸们”的小连体服学着叫自己daddy、叫Steve作papa。他甚至可以放下手头的工作从车间冲出来给儿子换尿布，好让Steve能多睡一会儿。

好吧，在结婚7年以后、Peter的6岁生日派对上，Tony决定正视这个问题：他，Tony Stark，Stark国际集团的拥有者，已经成了一个彻头彻尾的居家男人。

他看看镜子里的自己：沾了水彩笔颜色的灰色t恤，口袋破了一个洞的丝绒运动裤（他每次都忘记让Jarvis给换条新的）；鬓角已经开始变灰，胡子也很久没有好好修过了；缺乏运动造成的小肚腩隐约可见。他现在一点也不酷。但是，Steve当初答应跟他结婚的时候就该想到会有这么一天的。

Steve跟他结婚又不是因为他的酷。

——对吧？

 

2.

Steve从不知道养小孩对人的耐性会有这么大的冲击力。即使是忍耐力超人类的美国队长，也觉得自己在有了Peter以后脾气变了许多。

比如说，以前他任何时候都不会介意相应复仇者的召唤去打击超级罪犯，即使是他和Tony第一次约会正进行到一半。但今天，末日博士在他儿子生日当天一早来捣乱，Steve愤怒到极点，战斗中只想着快点砸烂这些机器人好快点回家给Peter的生日蛋糕上糖霜。他甚至连战后总结会都没有参加，让Tony替他请个假就骑着摩托离开了。

几个小时之后，Steve在Jarvis的帮助下，布置好了客厅，烤好了蛋糕，准备了慢慢一桌小食和酒水，自己也换上灰色衬衣和军绿色裤子。他很满意地看到所有受邀亲友都收拾干净带着礼物准时出现——因为看在老天的份上，如果谁敢在他儿子的生日会上迟到，那人会被美国队长瞪到怀疑自己犯了叛国罪。

然后他意识到他丈夫还没出现。

“Rhodey，你能帮我盯一下Peter吗？”Steve走向孩子的教父之一，“我去看看Tony在干什么。”

“没问题。Peter是大孩子了，你没必要总这么担心。”Rhodey看着正跟Hank玩蝴蝶标本的Peter，“Tony可能在车间。他的装甲好像出了点问题。”

“好的。让Peter玩完死虫子好好洗手。”Steve说着，走向电梯。

Tony不在车间。算他识相。Steve发誓，如果Tony敢为了修装甲而错过Peter的生日会，他就死定了。

他又乘电梯上到顶层卧室，在那里找到了刚洗完澡换好衣服的Tony.

“你就穿这个去Peter的生日会？”Steve皱了下眉头。

“我每天在家都穿这个，别告诉我你刚发现。”Tony摊开手。

“但今天Peter过生日，你不能收拾一下么？”Steve从衣柜里拽出一件白衬衣、一条黑色西装裤，扔在床上。“楼下有很多客人，别给Peter丢脸。”

“什么？我给Peter丢脸了吗？”Tony瞪大眼睛，“还是我给你丢脸了？”

“别这样，Tony，我不是那个意思。”Steve叹口气。“你一直都很注意形象……”

“我昨晚几乎没睡，今天一早就去跟董事会缠斗，接着又去对付末日博士，然后还要替你去跟Nick Fury做简报——我没有精力注意形象！”Tony一屁股坐在床上，完全不管自己压皱了Steve丢在那里的衬衣，“抱歉我没有神奇的超级士兵血清。我只是个普通的中年男人。如果不是Peter过生日，我现在已经睡死过去了，压根听不到你挑剔我的着装。”

“好！那你就睡过去吧！”Steve无视耍小孩脾气的Tony，转身离开了卧室。

 

3.

“Tony呢？”Bucky问Steve。Rhodey正拿着一本北欧神话书给Peter讲故事，Bucky盘腿坐在他们旁边的地毯上。

“他累坏了，休息一会儿就下来。”Steve低头看了眼书上的插图，穿着暴露的女体Loki在向Thor发出挑战。“你确定这书适合小孩子吗？”

“嘿，谁小时候还没看过女人的咪咪。”Bucky挑起眉毛，“你当年学画画……”

“喂，在Peter面前说话注意点。”Rhodey拍了下他的手，“你也是他教父。”

“两个教父的意义就在于，一个严肃，一个酷。你负责告诉他不要随便跟人上床，我负责教他用安全套。”

“安全套是什么？”Peter转着眼珠问。

“什么也不是。”三个成年人齐声说。

“再这样我就要和Tony商量剥夺你们的教父身份。”Steve咬着牙说。

“不公平！”Rhodey抗议，“不称职的是Bucky！我一直很负责！”

Steve张开嘴正要说什么，被突然响起的密集的鼓声打断了。

“搞什么——”

他扭过头，只见电梯门打开，他丈夫站在里面。Tony穿了一身深红色西装，白衬衣领子上打着亮蓝色领结，脚上是锃亮的黑皮鞋。他的胡子明显修过了，头发也抹了发蜡。尽管屋里并不算亮，他还是戴着一副黑乎乎的墨镜。他一只手一个红白蓝彩条包装纸裹着的小礼盒，另一只手捏着一支红玫瑰。Tony以一种极其夸张、戏剧化的步伐从电梯里走出来，仿佛电影里英雄主角走向战场的慢镜头。

所有人都被Tony的出场震住了。

“还好么，我的宝贝们？”Tony冲Steve和Peter微微抬起下巴，用低沉的声音问道。

“Tony？”Steve有些担心。

“生日快乐，宝贝儿子。”Tony带着典型的Stark迷人微笑，把盒子递给Peter，弯腰亲亲儿子的头顶。

“呃……谢谢daddy.”Peter尴尬地看了一眼不远处的小伙伴们。

“想我了么，亲爱的？”Tony走向Steve，把玫瑰放到对方胸前，然后搂住Steve的腰给了他深深一吻。“喜欢我的打扮吗？没给你和Peter丢脸吧？”

“他这是受了什么刺激？”Rhodey嘟囔。

Steve知道他受了什么刺激。他这是故意报复之前Steve在卧室里无心说错的话。

“Tony，够了。”Steve低声说，“大家都在看着。”他扭头对Peter说，“Peter宝贝，你干嘛不去看看大家送的礼物都是什么呢？我们马上就来。”

Peter点点头，招呼他的小伙伴们走到礼物堆前。

“哦，亲爱的，别这样说。”Tony低头从墨镜上方盯着Steve，一只手在他背上摩挲，“你办了这么棒的一个派对，我应该怎样犒劳你呢……”

“说真的，我要吐了。”Bucky做出干呕的样子。

“Stark，你再用这种恶心的声音说话，我就要用电击棒了。”Phil Coulson说道。

“现在就用吧。”Clint翻了个白眼。

“哦，得了吧，你们又不是没见过。”Tony仍然没有放开Steve，“我们当年可没少……”

“啊啦啦啦……”Clint捂住耳朵，“我好不容易才把那些画面从脑子里抹掉，不要再逼我……”

“他显然已经疯了。Pepper和Natasha在哪儿？”Phil拉着Clint走开了。

“果汁好像没了，我去厨房拿点。”Bucky冲Rhodey使个眼色。

“我也去！”Rhodey识相地跟着走开。

“行了，Tony，”Steve从Tony怀里挣脱，“你想怎么样？”

“我想怎么样？”Tony摘掉墨镜，摊开手，“不是你想要我这样吗？”

“好吧。对不起，我不该那么说。”Steve叹口气，“你知道我不是那个意思。只是……Peter的生日会搞得我神经紧张……”

“嘿，没关系，你做得很好。”Tony的手放上他的肩膀，“我知道我可能没当年那么有魅力了，但下次别那么直接好吗？你要知道，就算我瘫痪在床大小便不能自理，你也甩不掉我。”Tony竖起左手，亮出无名指上的戒指。“我赖上你了。”

“我可没说你失去魅力了。”Steve伸出自己的右手，和Tony的左手交织在一起，用自己的额头靠上对方的。“你即使穿得这么荒谬，也仍然很有型，你知道吗？”

“嗯哼……或许等这个派对结束……”Tony右手抚上Steve的下巴，“我们可以上楼……”

“Daddy！这是什么？”

Steve和Tony分开，扭头看到Peter一只手拿着刚才Tony给他的礼品盒——盒子已经打开——另一只手拿着一串钥匙。

“那是什么？”Steve警觉地问。

Tony得意地咧开嘴。“真正的礼物在车库里躺着。我给Peter买了一辆迷你跑车——我稍微改进了一下，不过样子和我那辆红色法拉利很像……”

“酷！跑车！”Peter开心地大叫着，冲过来抱住Tony的腿，“谢谢daddy！”说完，他兴奋地回到伙伴中间，滔滔不绝地描述daddy那辆法拉利有多厉害。

“什么？”Steve瞪大眼睛，“你不能给他买辆车！6岁的孩子怎么能开车！”

“怎么不能？很多赛车手刚会走路就在开车了！”Tony摆摆手，“我们只让他在地下室玩，不开出去。”

“干得好Stark，”Natasha冷冰冰地看着他，“你让我们的礼物都显得像一坨屎。”

Pepper两手交叉在胸前，不满地看着Natasha，“你还说我送ARMANI套装太夸张？”

“确实太夸张，小孩会长个的。”Natasha瞪回去。

“有什么样的股东就有什么样的CEO。”Steve看着Tony，“我不敢相信你给Peter买车竟然不跟我商量。”

“你也没告诉我你给他送什么啊！”Tony不可置信地说，“我三岁就有第一辆车了，没什么大不了……”

Steve摇摇头。“你们Stark家真是……”

“又来了……”Tony伸出手，阻止Steve说下去，“Steve，我们不要在这里吵。”

“很好，我也不想吵。”Steve坚决地说，“该吹蜡烛了，我去把蛋糕拿出来。”

Tony点点头。

Steve跟客人们打着招呼，走到厨房。

无论他怎么精心计划，事情总是会失控。他总把自己的计划、原则和期待详细告诉他丈夫，然而Tony总能无视或者压根没听不进去，关键时刻给他来个惊喜。Steve无奈地笑了。迷你跑车……Tony真是做得出。但愿他没在车后面加个火箭尾巴什么的。

他一遍分心想着一遍走向放蛋糕的桌子，突然脚下被绊了一下。

“哇！”

“啊！”

地板上的两个人叫了起来。

“老天啊，Steve，你走路能出点声音吗？”Bucky不满地叫道。

“呃……嗨，Steve.”Rhodey红着脸说。

Steve长大了嘴巴。Bucky正骑在Rhodey腿上，而后者背靠在大理石料理台上。Rhodey的衬衣扣子已经被解开了一半，Bucky的手还搭在他胸前赤裸的皮肤上。两人躲在台子后面亲热，难怪Steve没发现。

Steve用了两秒钟平复自己的情绪。

“该吹蜡烛了，你们或许想要出来。”Steve尽可能冷静地端起蛋糕，转身向外走。“Bucky，我们待会儿得谈谈。”

“我可说不准待会儿会不会有时间！”Bucky在他身后喊道，“我可能会很忙！”

Steve叹口气。

“Johnny，能来帮忙点蜡烛吗？”

 

4.

派对结束得很早，主要因为孩子们看《卑鄙的我》看到一半就纷纷打起瞌睡。

Tony把Peter抱回房间，哄着他半睡半醒间刷了牙，又用毛巾给他擦了脸，换了睡衣。Tony自己倒是不在乎这些，但如果Steve发现Peter没换衣服、没刷牙、没洗脸就睡了，又要对Tony进行一番儿童健康教育。

他把Peter的被子塞好，然后关上大灯，只留床头一盏微弱的小灯，灯的形状和Tony的弧反应堆一样。Peter像所有孩子一样，害怕半夜醒来房间漆黑。小时候他时常半夜哭着爬上Tony和Steve的床，然后趴在Tony胸口睡去。Tony知道Steve有些伤心，觉得自己被儿子排斥了。于是他做了一盏和弧反应堆一模一样的床头灯，告诉Peter爸爸们的能量会通过这盏灯保护他，赶走怪物。

Tony回到他和Steve的卧室，进浴室冲了个澡。等他穿着浴袍出来，Steve刚好走进卧室门。

“客人都送走了？”Tony问。

Steve疲惫地点点头。“客厅乱七八糟的，到处是垃圾。明天要多叫几个人来收拾。”

“没问题。”Tony走到Steve身边，拉起他的手，“这些事情你都不用操心，交给Jarvis就好。”

Steve把Tony拉近，两只手环在他腰上，把他抱在怀里，下巴放在他的肩膀上。

“我爱你，Tony.”

“我也爱你，Steve.”

“Peter睡了？”

“嗯。”Tony把头偏了一下，鼻子嗅着Steve身上的味道。“刷了牙、擦了脸、换了睡衣。”

Steve把头转过来看着Tony，“干得不错嘛！”他给了Tony一个奖励的吻。“给他擦脚了吗？”

“啊哦。”Tony愣住。

“Tony！”Steve皱起眉头，“他光着脚满地跑了一天！我都说了好多次了！把脚底弄干净才能上床！”

“喂喂，别抓狂好吗。”Tony抚摸Steve的背，“你看，家里地板很干净！大不了明天早上换一套床具……”

“这不是床具的问题……”Steve叹口气，“你总是这样，我说多少次都记不住。”

“别说得好像问题很严重行吗？”Tony放开Steve，深吸一口气，“我做了那么多，就忘掉了这一件！别动不动就生气，好吗？”

“你说什么？”Steve歪头看着他。

“你……”Tony无助地摊开手，“我不知道。我们今天好像一直在吵架。”

Steve的肩膀松下来。“Tony，我不是故意要和你吵。”

“我知道……”Tony走到床边坐下来，背靠着床头。“大概你只是累了。”

“你也累坏了吧。”Steve走过去吻了吻Tony的额头。

“其实……”Tony搂住Steve的脖子不让他起身，吻上了他的嘴唇，“我也没有那么累。或许你可以迅速去冲个澡，我在这里等你，然后我们可以好好……”

Steve突然僵住了身体。

“不冲澡也行……”Tony看着他的反应，“或者我们一起冲澡？我不介意再冲一下……嘿，甜心，说话呀。”

Steve突然晃晃脑袋，回过神来。

“抱歉，我只是突然想起一件事。”他又低头吻了一下Tony，“我今天撞见Bucky和Rhodey在厨房地板上……”

“拜托，Steve，”Tony痛苦地挤了下眼睛，“我浴袍下面什么都没穿，老二已经半硬了。这真的不是讨论我们好友性生活的最好时机。”

“你知道这件事？”Steve突然直起身子。

Tony哀嚎了一声。

“Rhodey告诉我的。”他无奈地说，“不是说我多想知道。他俩第一次搞上以后他基本是一蹦一跳地到我车间去宣告胜利。”

“他们是在恋爱吗？”Steve追问。

“显然不是，不然干嘛偷偷摸摸的。”Tony翻了个白眼。“我猜是Bucky的主意。Rhodey从小就迷Bucky——我们小时候一起看美国队长的漫画和电影，大家都崇拜美国队长，但是Rhodey就喜欢Bucky，他说Bucky是真正的士兵——他不是对你不敬，只是……”

“我有血清的帮助，Bucky没有，我明白。”Steve补充完整，点头示意Tony继续。

“至于Bucky嘛……你比我清楚Bucky是什么样的人。总之Rhodey觉得能跟偶像搞上是莫大的荣幸，所以Bucky愿意跟他做多久他就会配合多久。”

“你干嘛不告诉我？”Steve在Tony肩头推了一把。

“Rhodey让我发誓不能告诉任何人，尤其是你。”Tony咬了下嘴唇，“他说你知道了一定会找Bucky谈心，然后Bucky就会觉得跟他在一起麻烦太多，他的好日子就到头了。”

“我才不会……”Steve突然想起自己早些时候确实要跟Bucky谈话来着。“或许我能劝说Bucky和Rhodey认真交往呢。”

“不不不，Steve，千万别多管闲事……”Tony两只手捂住眼睛。“Rhodey会杀了我。”

“我怎么多管闲事了？”Steve眉头紧锁，两手叉腰，仿佛Tony是个要炸掉地球的恶魔，“我关心我们两个的好友兼Peter教父的生活错了吗？”

“没错，一点也没错。”Tony起身搂住Steve的腰，用哄Peter吃花椰菜的语气说，“这很合理，这不是多管闲事。你是天底下最负责的父亲，最称职的好友。”

Steve轻轻抚摸Tony的头发。“你知道，他们是Peter的教父，也就是说如果我们两个死了，他们就是Peter的监护人。如果他们能在一起，那对Peter也……”

“没错，你想得太周到了。”Tony一边奉承，一边试探性地把一只手伸向Steve的腰带。

Steve还在专注的思考中。“可是，我这样想会不会太自私了……假如他们俩不应该在一起呢？那我们岂不是为了自己的儿子而牺牲了朋友的感情生活？”

“那就不要管他们，顺其自然吧。”Tony把脸贴在Steve腰间，另一只手放上Steve臀部。

Steve甩开Tony的两只手，退后一步，胳膊抱在胸前，眯起眼睛看着他。

“你根本在敷衍我。”

Tony眨眨眼睛，思索了两秒。

“想来一发快炮吗？”他问。

“你没搞错吧！”Steve瞪着他，“这个时候问我‘想来一发快炮吗’？我正在跟你讨论很严肃的问题！我哪有心情……”

“你还说没觉得我失去吸引力了！”Tony躺倒在床上，翻身把脸埋在枕头里。“你都没心情跟我打炮了！接着你就要跟哪个年轻男模出去开房了！”

“Tony，别这么荒唐。”

Tony抬起头，扭过身子看到Steve脱下了衬衣。

“那你要过来嘛？”Tony舔舔下嘴唇，两条腿在床单上磨蹭。

“我要洗个澡……”

“没问题，我等着……”

“——然后去车库检查你给Peter买的那辆车。”

“什么？”

Steve把脱下来的衣服叠好放在床边的扶手椅上，只穿着内裤和袜子走进浴室。

“我得看看你对那辆车动了什么手脚。我可不想让我儿子一头撞到墙上。”他说完，关上了浴室门。

“我……”Tony跳下床，冲到浴室门前。

该死，Steve把门锁上了。

“喂！”Tony拍打着门，“你知道，我是你丈夫！你如果在浴室里想着别人自慰那可是违法的！二十一世纪的规定！”

“去你的，别想骗我！”Steve在里面喊道。

“哈！我就知道你在想别人！”Tony冲里面叫。

他等了半分钟，里面传出来的只有流水声。

 

5.

他知道Tony想干嘛。Tony总想用性来解决所有问题，假装他们没有争吵过，假装一切都好。Steve希望Tony能说出心里的想法，而不是把手伸到他裤子里。

而且正谈着Bucky和Rhodey就做爱，也实在太奇怪了……Steve最不想要的就是跟丈夫缠绵的时候其他人的名字突然闪过脑海。

他慢悠悠地洗完，把浴巾裹在腰上走出浴室，希望Tony已经睡了。

Tony背对他躺在床上，被子拉到肩头，浴袍丢在被子顶上。

至少可以不用半夜躲到车库去了。

Steve叹口气，把浴袍拿起来挂进浴室，然后擦干自己，穿上背心和内裤。他关上灯，躺进被窝，胸贴着Tony的脊背，手搭在Tony腰上。

过了一会儿，Tony的手握住了他的手。

“我刚去给Peter擦了脚。顺便说一下，咱们儿子的脚底板可干净了。”Tony嘟囔。

“谢谢。”Steve吻了下他的后脑勺。“你刚才又把湿的浴袍放在床上了。”

“Steve…”

“好了，我不念叨你了。”Steve又吻了下Tony的耳根，同时手向下滑，伸进Tony的睡裤。“嗯……你没穿内裤……我喜欢……”

Tony在Steve的触摸下吸着凉气。“你的性致……真是……很难……捉摸……”他开始喘粗气，“你确定这……不是……更年期……提前……不……推迟……？”

Steve没有回答他，而是使坏手上用力握了一下，迫使Tony发出一声呻吟。

Tony扭动着身体，用屁股在Steve下身蹭来蹭去。

“你在干嘛？”Steve轻咬他的耳垂。

“你要知道……手活不能弥补你今天对我造成的心理伤害。”Tony把Steve的手从自己睡裤里拉出来（Steve惊叹于Tony这一举动所表现出的自制力），翻身压在Steve身上。“你要向我证明你仍然觉得我有魅力。”

“怎么证明？”Steve忍住笑。

“我要你用力操我。”Tony低头啃Steve的脖子。

Steve终于忍不住笑了出来。

“Steve！这很好笑吗？！”Tony猛地抬起头，尽管漆黑的房间里什么都看不清。

“对不起……Tony，我……”Steve差点被自己的口水呛到，“我只是觉得，我们都不是刚开始交往的小年轻了……这种污言秽语就省了吧……”

Tony从Steve身上下来，又背对他躺下。“你觉得好笑，那就自己笑吧。我睡觉了。”

“你要赌气就随便你。”Steve把胳膊搭在Tony身上，被后者恼怒地甩开。“你现在后悔刚才没好好享受那个手活了吧？”

Tony用力哼了一声，但没扭头。

几秒钟之后，Steve终于把笑意压回去了。他自己也不知道刚才是怎么了，明明不怎么好笑的事突然笑得停不下来。

明天再说吧。Steve闭上眼睛，很快就睡着了。

 

6.

然而“明天”刚过了两个小时，Steve和Tony就被复仇者的通讯器叫醒了。

华盛顿特区上空出现神秘的机械火龙，复仇者和神奇四侠都被叫去战斗。Steve走之前嘱咐Jarvis照看Peter，然后和平常一样在Tony扣上装甲面罩前给他一个鼓励的吻——这是他们在一起之后的习惯，战斗前接吻，祝福彼此平安归来。

等他们完成任务，已经接近中午。Richard博士兴致高昂地带了火龙的样本回去研究，Clint和Phil贴心地主动提出代表大家去神盾做简报。Tony和Steve带着感激和大多数队友一起回到复仇者之塔。

Tony抱着Steve的腰落在天台上，两人一边走进顶层公寓一边卸下装备。Jarvis正在厨房做午饭，闻起来像是鸡肉。

“Jarvis，上午还好吗？”Steve摘下头盔，问道。

“很好，Steven老爷。”Jarvis带着一向谦卑的微笑，轻轻点点头，“Peter少爷六点四十五分起床，在楼下游泳一小时，洗澡二十分钟。早饭吃了一个鸡蛋三明治和半盒新鲜蓝莓，喝了一杯豆奶。他的数学教师八点半准时到了，一个半小时之后上了美术课，不过Peter少爷表示非常希望多上一些物理或生物课。随后他和Franklin Richards先生在Pym博士的昆虫观察室玩耍了半小时。这会儿他在自己房间里看书，我已经请他出来吃饭。”

“非常好。辛苦了，Jarvis.”Steve露出疲惫地微笑。

“我的荣幸。”Jarvis微微鞠了一躬，然后转身继续准备午饭。

“我们去换了衣服就出来吃饭。”Tony一边吩咐，一边揽着Steve的腰走向卧室。

“当然。”Jarvis答。

十分钟以后Stark-Rogers夫夫换好了家居服，简单清理了明显的脏污，出现在餐桌旁。午饭已经摆在餐桌上，Jarvis正在清理厨房。Peter已经在自己的位置上坐好，小心翼翼地用刀叉对付面前盘子里的鸡排。

“噢，快看，我们的儿子切东西的样子多优雅！像个小绅士。”Tony歪着脑袋，欣慰地说。

“当然，Peter很聪明。”Steve无视儿子窘迫的样子吻了下他的额头。

“所以他学开车也不会有问题。”Tony佯装心不在焉地说。

“喂，别想这么蒙混过去，我们得找时间订好计划。”Steve说道。

“那你同意了，papa？”Peter看着点头的Steve，开心地放下刀叉，挥动两只手。

“等等，宝贝儿。”Steve伸出大手握住Peter的左手，“你这里怎么搞的？”

Tony定睛一看，Peter手背上靠近手腕的地方有一块红肿。

“唔……”Peter撅起嘴，“我刚在Hank叔叔的实验室玩，被一只蜘蛛咬了一下。”

“疼吗？”Steve关切地问，“一会儿papa给你涂点药膏。”

“刚才挺疼的，现在没感觉了，就是痒。”Peter说着，忍不住用右手挠了两下红肿处。Steve及时抓住他的另一只手，阻止儿子抓破伤口。

“还好Hank把有毒的虫子都挪走了。”Tony仔细检查儿子的手，“但以后要小心，戴上手套再摸虫子。”

“我没把手伸进玻璃箱，它突然从天花板上落下来的。”Peter委屈地解释，“它自己跑出来了。”

“那我得提醒Hank检查一下还有没有其他虫子跑出来。”Tony说着，拿起刀叉开始切鸡排。

“Jarvis，和我们一起吃吧。”Steve开动前说道。

“好的，Steven老爷。”

Jarvis作完最后的清理，端着盘子坐在餐桌前。

“Daddy，papa，我想问一件事。”Peter突然若有所思地说。

“什么事？”

“问吧。”

“为什么你们一起睡了那么久我还没有妹妹？”

Peter的问题让Steve瞬间满脸通红，Tony也差点被噎到。只有Jarvis依然低头默默吃饭。

“什么……谁……你……”Tony不知道说什么好。

“Frankie的爸妈睡在一起就有了他妹妹。他爸告诉他的。”Peter接着说。

“Reed都跟小孩子说些什么啊……”Steve尴尬地说。

Tony叹口气，放下刀叉。“都是你说要11岁再给儿子做性教育。现在好啦，Richards家的小孩把惊喜破坏了。”

“我会和Reed谈这件事……”

“Reed只是遵照他一贯的科学精神解释了孩子的疑问。”Tony摆摆手，“小孩子知道了自己是怎么来的不代表他们马上就会跑回床上看《花花公子》。”

“你知道这不是原因。”Steve也放下刀叉，瞪着Tony.

哦，对。

Tony回想起他和Steve有关这个话题的争论。一旦Peter知道男人和女人才能生出孩子来，马上就会意识到Tony和Steve不可能同时是他的亲生父亲。他们还没准备好告诉儿子，父子三人并没有血缘关系。

他们觉得自己大概永远也不会准备好解开这个秘密。

但此刻Peter正一脸期待地望着他们。

“Peter少爷想要个妹妹吗？”Jarvis终于抬起头，微笑地看着Peter.

“嗯……我也说不好。”Peter的注意力转移到Jarvis的问题上，“Frankie说他妹妹每天哭个没完，吵得他心烦。但我想如果我有个妹妹，我可以给她看我做的发动机，或许她还可以跟我一起做完小笨笨。”

Steve捂着心口笑了，随后给了Jarvis一个感激的眼神。

“说到小笨笨，”Tony重新拿起刀叉，“下午我到车间陪你一会儿怎么样？我保证不说话、不动手。”

“不要！”Peter用力叉起一块土豆，“你上次笑话了我的设计图！”

“Daddy很抱歉！Daddy发誓再也不会笑话你了！”尽管这么说着，Tony还是抑制不住上扬的嘴角。

Steve也笑了。

Jarvis依然低着头吃饭，但也露出了笑容。

 

7.

Tony正在淋浴间里考虑着要不要就着手上的沐浴乳来个手活，背后的门突然打开，Steve挤进来，站在他身后。

“如果不是知道走路这么静悄悄的只有你，我恐怕就要大叫了。”

Steve“哧”地一笑，从后面搂住Tony的腰，裸露的胸口贴着Tony的背。

“你要干嘛？”Tony撅嘴。

“你昨晚不是要和我一起洗澡吗？还要来发快炮？”Steve从Tony手上抹了些沐浴乳，在后者下腹轻轻搓揉。

Tony吸了口气。

“你反应真是慢得令人称其。确定不是老年痴呆？”

“嗯……也许吧。”Steve吮吸着Tony的耳垂，“你是谁来着？”

Tony转过身，两只手摸上Steve的胸膛。

“唔……现在要玩角色扮演吗？”他在Steve脖子上轻轻咬噬。“我来演医生……”

“好吧，医生……”Steve两只手抓住Tony的屁股，“你要检查什么？”

Tony感受到Steve手上的力度，然后低头看了眼两人的勃起。

“去他的医生扮演，快上床！”

+++

Tony和Steve躺在床上，紧紧贴在一起。

“刚才真是太棒了。”Tony贴着Steve的肩膀说，“我都不记得上次射得这么开心是什么时候了。”

“呃……三天前？”Steve揉乱丈夫的头发。“到底是谁有老年痴呆？”

“三天够久了，”Tony闭上眼睛，“低于我们的平均做爱频率。”

“你还算了这个？”

“嗯哼。从我们第一次开始算到今天，平均2.74天做一次。”

“比我想象的低，”Steve笑着吻了下他的额头，“我们可有过0.2天一次的记录。”

“但刚有Peter的那段时间拉低了平均值。”Tony分析。

“哦，对。”Steve陷入回忆，突然脸红起来，“有几次他进来躲怪兽，还差点撞见我们……”

“是你忘了锁门。”Tony马上撇清责任。

“哈，我还没说是你的弧反应堆照得太清楚呢！”Steve把一条腿搭在Tony腿上。

“不过目前看来我们儿子没有留下永久的心理伤害。他还要我们快造个妹妹给他呢。”

“如果哪天男人能生孩子了，我一定得让你生一个。”Steve开玩笑说。

“我这一把年纪就算了吧。你倒是很合适生孩子——你用不了一周就能恢复身材呢！”

“哦，如果我怀孕了，就会抓住机会发脾气、挑食、乱扔东西、翘着脚在沙发上看电视、对人指手画脚……就像你每天做的那样。”

Tony张大嘴巴，故意做出一副吃惊的样子。

“美国队长竟然说出这么刻薄的话来！谁把你变成这样的？！”

“噢，我老年痴呆，不记得他的名字了。Tony什么的。”

Tony埋在Steve的肩膀上，咯咯笑个不停。

 

8.

“很好，Peter，轻轻踩油门就好。”Rhodey跟在红色迷你跑车后面，鼓励着。

“我不明白，”站在车库角落的Bucky对旁边的Steve说，“教小孩开车难道不是父亲的事吗？”

“我开车经验不多，Tony显然不是个理性的驾驶员。”Steve耸肩。“我们俩都信赖Rhodey的责任感。”

“你们竟然没有想到我，好伤心啊。”Bucky佯装抽泣。

“你刚不还想把责任推给我和Tony么？”Steve翻个白眼。“你总是这样，别人不要的你也不要，别人有了你又眼红。”

“别教训我了，Steve，我不是你儿子。”Bucky撇撇嘴，“我只是来看热闹的。”

“我以为你是陪Rhodey来的。”Steve瞥了一眼Bucky的反应，后者有些不自然地眨眨眼。

“哦不，Steve，我现在不想谈心。”Bucky在Steve来得及张口之前就阻止了他。

“我……我没这个打算。我答应了Tony不插手。”

“干得好，Stark.”Bucky低声说。

“但我希望你知道自己在干嘛。”Steve又添了一句。

“Papa！快看！我可以往左转……往右转……转圈……”Peter一边表演一边兴奋地叫道。

Steve走近了一些。

“真棒！小心点！不要开太快！”

“没关系，我看着他！”Rhodey笑着说。

电梯门打开，Tony满身油污地走出来。

“嘿！我的小伙子怎么样了？趁daddy不在学会开车了？”

他走过来伸着脖子吻了一下Steve.

“装甲升级好了？”Steve问。

“是啊，连战争机器的也顺便升级了。”Tony故意后半句说得很大声。

“很公平！”Rhodey回答，“就当付我教你儿子开车的小时费了。”

“Daddy！看我能原地转圈！”

Peter一边说，一边把方向盘打死，操纵车子在原地转圈。

“好好练！下次daddy给你买辆大车！”

Tony的话引来Steve在他肋部的肘击。

“好了，Peter，停下来吧。”Rhodey说道。

Peter放慢速度，打正方向盘，停住了车。他坐着一动不动，脸色苍白。

“你还好吗，伙计？”Rhodey蹲下来问。

Tony、Steve和Bucky也马上走了过来。

“我头好疼。”Peter用力拍了一下脑门，仿佛要把疼痛拍出去，但于事无补。

“嘿，没关系。”Steve抓住他的手，“大概是转圈转得头晕了。”

“Peter，我们上楼去吃个冰棍就没事了，好吗？”Tony说着，伸手把Peter从车里抱起来。

“不要——”

Peter虚弱地说了两个字，就呕吐起来。

“天啊，Peter！”

四个大人手忙脚乱起来。Tony跪坐在地上，托住Peter；Steve脱下自己的衬衫给Peter擦脸；Rhodey不停轻抚他的后背；Bucky冲到电梯口从箱子里拿来一瓶水给Peter漱口。

笨笨晃晃悠悠从角落里滑过来，机械手抓着灭火器。

“不！笨笨！”Tony举起一只手。

笨笨困惑地转了个圈，离开了。过了一会儿它又抓着一块布回来，看样子像是Tony的某件旧t恤。

“谢谢，笨笨。”Steve接过布头，接着给Peter擦拭。

“Peter今天吃了乳制品吗？他的乳糖不耐症有这么严重吗？”Rhodey皱着眉头问Tony.

Tony摇摇头。

“好难受…papa…”Peter无力地趴在Tony腿上。

“没事的，Peter，”Steve继续安抚他，“我们去找Hank叔叔和Bruce叔叔，拿点糖浆喝下去就好了。”

Rhodey脱下自己的风衣，把Peter裹起来。Tony抱起他，让他脑袋靠在自己肩膀上。

Bucky还在拿沾了水的衬衣给Peter擦脸。

四个人完全不顾自己身上沾着气味可怕的呕吐物，一起走进电梯。

 

9.

【警告：本章开始对蚁人漫画情节有剧透！】

“是那只蜘蛛。”Hank说。“我很抱歉，Tony.”

“什么抱歉？你在说什么？”Tony尽量做出皱眉的表情。

“你前两天跟我说，实验室有只蜘蛛从观察箱里跑出来咬了Peter。我和Bruce给Peter验了血——他DNA里的一部分染色体不是人类的，而是近似于蜘蛛……这不是乳糖不耐症，也不是食物中毒。”

“……什么意思？Peter怎么会有蜘蛛的染色体？”Steve攥紧拳头，“他只是被咬了一下不是吗？就像被蚊子叮了一下！”

“如果是普通蜘蛛，是的，尤其它并没有毒液。”Hank叹口气，“但这只蜘蛛……我在实验室里捉到了它。它的辐射值超乎寻常地高。我和Bruce推测，他可能沿着通风管道去过Bruce的实验室，收到了强烈辐射，产生了某种变异……我还得进一步研究。”

“你开什么玩笑！”Rhodey冲到Hank面前，“你的那些虫子跑出来祸害我的教子！你让孩子们在你的实验室玩，却连那些肮脏低级的小生物都管不好？！”

“昆虫并不是人们想的那么渺小低级。它们是可畏的生物。”Hank认真地说。

Rhodey用力扯住Hank的衣领。

“要是Peter有什么事，你也别想好过。”

“请便。”Hank冷冷地说，“我也没什么好留恋。”

“Rhodey，放松。”Bucky上前，慢慢掰开Rhodey的手。“Hank和Bruce都是专家，他们不行还有Reed——无意冒犯，Hank（“没关系。”），都不行还有X-men的野兽。”

Rhodey深呼吸，往后退了一步。他扭头看Tony和Steve，那两人还在原地没回过神来。Tony的样子尤其沮丧，或许是因为他脏兮兮的衣服，也可能是因为他的黑眼圈。

“Tony——Tony？”他在Tony面前挥挥手。

“这都是我的错。”Tony喃喃地说。“我不该许可Peter进实验室……”

Steve扭过头。“不要再想这些了，Tony.”

“伙计们，或许事情没有你们想得这么严重……”Bucky试着安慰大家，“说不定Peter休息几天，蜘蛛的那些东西就排出去了，他会恢复健康的！”

“不，你不明白！”Tony突然站起来，“这玩意儿在我儿子的DNA里！它会跟着他一辈子！他现在生物上讲已经不是正常人了！你明白吗？”

Steve无助地长长叹了口气。

“你们或许想进去看看他。他已经稳定了，但有点嗜睡。”Hank轻声说。

“Bruce呢？”Steve问。

“你们进去就知道了。”

是的，他们走到病房门口就明白了。

Hulk坐在病床前的地板上，低头看着熟睡的Peter.

他似乎在思索什么，然后猛地抽了下鼻子，发出巨大的响声。

Peter扭动了一下，但没有醒过来。

Steve把手放在Hulk胳膊上，眼睛没有离开自己的儿子。

Tony没有走近，只是靠墙看着Hulk的背影。

这就是Peter以后的人生？被误解、被排挤、被仇视，孤独地活在这世上？

Tony再也承受不了。他浑身颤抖着，默默退出病房，冲出了医务楼层。

 

10.

Steve走进卧室。Tony盘腿坐在落地窗前，望着傍晚的城市景色一动不动。

“Peter醒了。”Steve说，“他问daddy在哪里。”

“他不需要我。”Tony仍然没有移动，“你把他照顾得很好。”

“Tony，这不是你的错——”Steve走到他旁边，把他从地上拉起来。“你听见了没有？不要再责怪自己了！让Peter去实验室不是你一个人的决定！我也同意了！对于Peter我们有同等的责任！Hank看上去比任何时候都要糟；Jarvis自责得要命，不停跟我说他应该陪Peter一起去实验室而不是自己去打扫客厅……我们得振作起来，Tony，而不是在这儿消沉。”

Tony看着Steve湛蓝的眼睛，然后低下了头。

“Steve，你总是知道什么时候该做什么事。你总能做正确的事。而我一点忙也帮不上……”

“那现在就开始帮帮我，”Steve扶住他的肩膀，“也帮帮Peter. Tony，振作一点，Peter需要我们。”

“我……”Tony转过身，走到窗前。

Steve走到他旁边，与他并肩站着。

“我们决定领养Peter的时候，我暗暗发誓要做个好父亲。”Tony静静地说，“我心想，我要给他最好的，给他所有他想要的；我要把小时候没有得到的那些宠爱全都给他；我想要用自己的方式把Peter养成一个健康聪明的孩子。当Peter表现出来对科学的兴趣，我高兴坏了，因为我儿子和我一样是个天才。但是，我刚刚才意识到，我只是在向我父亲——我那已经死了二十年的父亲——一直以来，我只是想要向他证明他错了。”

Steve张开嘴，却说不出话来。

“很幼稚，对吧？”Tony接着说，“我只是想要做个跟他完全不同父亲，却忽视了Peter真正需要的。我父亲从不让我去他工作的地方、碰他的东西，所以我给了Peter最大权限，让他随意去车间和实验室走动……”

“不，Tony.”Steve把手放上他肩膀，“你让Peter去实验室是因为Peter喜欢科学。你关心他需要什么，你了解他的兴趣……”

“Steve，谢谢你。”Tony摇摇头，“你这么冷静，思考这么周全，我……我真的尽力了。我知道，或许一开始你以为能改掉我的所有那些坏毛病，能修复我的那些缺陷。但这些年过去了，我仍然没法变成一个理想的丈夫或者父亲……你能给Peter办一个他想要的生日派对，一手操办大小事务；我却只能给他买辆车来弥补我的不知所措。对不起，我真的努力了，但我真的变不成你想要的样子。”

Steve深吸一口气，把手从Tony肩上拿开。

“你觉得我想要你变成什么样子？”Steve眉头紧锁，眼睛里透着哀伤，“Tony，我做了什么让你这么觉得？”

“你每天都在说我这里做得不对、那里做得不对！忘记给Peter擦脸擦脚、把湿浴巾丢在床上、把空果汁盒放回冰箱、在Peter衣服上蹭油污……我在你面前就像个生活不能自理的白痴！Steve，你真的能这样忍受我一辈子吗？”

在Steve来得及说出任何话之前，Tony走出了卧室。

 

11.

Tony把自己锁在车间里三天没有出去了。

上次他这么做还是Peter三个月的时候。他给Peter换尿布太过手忙脚乱，结果Peter从沙发上滚了下去。Tony以为自己把儿子摔成了白痴，于是畏罪软禁了自己。

大多数时候，如果他试图躲在车间里超过8小时，Steve都会端着咖啡和糕点来找他。渐渐地，他也就放弃了这种毫无用途的逃避。

然而这次，第一个来找他的不是Steve，而是Pepper.

“把这堆文件签了。”Pepper把厚厚一叠文件夹丢在工作台上。“顺便，Steve看上去跟屎一样，你们两个还是赶快和好。”

“你跟Natasha学得满嘴脏话。”Tony顾左右而言他。

“Peter已经回家了。他一直在找你。”Pepper接着说。

“告诉他我很想他。”Tony拿起笔，打开文件夹，开始签字。

“你自己去跟他说，”Pepper白了他一眼，“他就在你头顶3层楼上。”

Tony叹了口气。

“我现在不知道怎么面对他们。Peter和Steve.”

“你知道你们现在在别人眼里有多荒谬吗？”Pepper拿起一份文件用力拍了一下他的后脑勺。“你们两个幸福恩爱，又有一个聪明可爱的孩子。是，他被变异的蜘蛛咬了。但Steve曾经被冻在没人知道的冰天雪地，你曾经被关在阿富汗的山洞里三个月抱着汽车电池维持心脏跳动，你们现在不都好好地当着你们的超级英雄？你知不知道有多少人羡慕你们这样一个家庭？”

“你说得容易，”Tony没有抬头，“你和Natasha每天亲亲我我，怎么知道别人背后的痛苦。”

Pepper沉默了。过了一会儿，Tony听到背后传来一声抽泣。

“怎么了，Pep？”他转过身，扶住她的肩膀。

“你这个混蛋，你才不知道别人的痛苦。”Pepper擦去眼泪。

“出什么事了？”

Pepper叹口气。

“Tasha不想要孩子。我一直想生个孩子，尤其是看到你们有了Peter以后。但Tasha强烈反对。她说她只有杀死活物的本事，却没有养活生命的能力。几个月前我偷偷去精子库拿了一些资料，她发现以后大发雷霆。现在我……我甚至不知道什么时候才能跟她再提这个话题。”

“嘿，Pep，”Tony轻抚她的脊背，“我以前还发誓一辈子不结婚呢，记得吗？Natasha会回心转意的，她只是害怕。我明白那种感觉——不知道自己能不能做好父母。虽然我现在不能说自己是个好爸爸，但Peter真的给我带来很多快乐。总有一天，Natasha会明白这点。如果有需要，我可以冒着生命危险去跟她谈谈——我只愿意为你这么做。”

Pepper破涕为笑。

“你既然看得这么清楚，又为什么在这儿跟Steve闹别扭？”

“我们的情况不一样……你和Natasha相同多过不同，你们很容易互相理解。我和Steve就像两极，不管我怎么努力都没法接近他那端。一开始是新鲜，但渐渐他就会厌倦。你知道么，”Tony低下头，“他以前常闻着我的头发说我身上机油跟咖啡混合的味道很性感，但现在他再也不会这样说了。”

“我的老天，Tony Stark，你这个白痴。”Pepper又用文件夹打了他一下。“他现在不这么说是因为你们两个身上的气味已经完全一样了！你想想看，Steve每天都催促你换衣服冲澡，你也不像以前那样不要命地喝咖啡了；你们用一样的沐浴露、洗发水、须后水，睡同一个房间、同一张床，衣服都用同样的清洗液来洗——他从你身上早就什么也闻不到了！只有我和Natasha这样的外人才能闻出Steve和Tony的气味，你们两个已经完完全全是一家人！

“你根本就没意识到你们两个结婚以来为彼此改变了多少对吧？Steve已经学会了现代人的一切，甚至能跟我提一些Stark Phone的改进建议；这栋大楼再也不是Stark大厦了，而是Rogers-Stark大厦，Steve把自己完全融入了这里。你呢？你也不会没日没夜地呆在车间里了；你能6点30准时起床，和家人一起运动；你开始规律地吃三餐，甚至注意食物热量……我都数不清有多少事是我曾经费尽心机要做到但徒劳无功，而Steve轻而易举就让你变了这么多。”

“我……”Tony有点不敢相信，“我把生活规律归结为年纪大了……”

他在Pepper再次举起文件夹的时候及时躲开了。

“你这个大！白！痴！”Pepper大骂。“以Steve的条件，如果他嫌你不够格，你觉得他还会跟你耗费精力吗？你以为他是可怜你才跟你捆在一起的？他每次说他爱你都是说瞎话吗？”

“我，呃，我知道他爱我。”Tony眨眨眼，“老天，我也不知道我在想什么。”

“你只是害怕失去他，Tony.”Pepper闭上眼睛。“我对Tasha也是一样。我最害怕的不是永远不能有自己的孩子，而是她会因此离开我。我怕她有天会要我去找一个愿意跟我一起生养一个孩子的人。我知道她爱我，所以我才害怕她会这么做。”

Tony轻轻把手放上Pepper的肩膀。

“怎么又说到你的事上了？我们能以我为中心一会儿吗？”他又开起玩笑。

“Tony，你不可能在这里躲一辈子。我已经告诉Jarvis不要再偷偷给你送吃的下来，你总得上去面对Steve，把事情说清楚。Steve是这世上最容易沟通的人，你只需要把你的想法告诉他，然后认真听他的想法——最后这部分很重要，知道吗？”

Tony点点头。

“现在，把剩下的文件赶快签了。”Pepper推了他一把。

Tony转身拿起笔，继续对付那堆文件夹。

“精子库，嗯？这楼里有这么多优秀的男性你都没考虑一下？”Tony挑起眉毛。

 

12.

“队长。”Clint一步步小心翼翼地靠近Steve.

“什么事？”Steve的目光没有离开手中Peter的t恤。

“Phil要我来跟你谈谈。”Clint不自在地说，“其实是他自己要来，我怕他忍不住去揍Stark，所以……我答应他会好好劝你。”

Steve无奈地笑着，把手中的t恤折好，放在干净衣服堆上。

“抱歉，我们总让私人问题影响全队。”

“跟战友在一起总要有些负面影响，对吧？没有什么事是百利无一害。”Clint在Steve旁边坐下。

Steve没有说话，只是又拿起一件衣服，仔细地铺平，又叠好。

“Tony把自己关起来多久了？三天？”Clint又说，“你打算什么时候去把他挖出来？”

Steve叠好最后一件衣服，Jarvis走了过来。

“交给我吧，Steven老爷。”老管家说着，一手抱起那堆叠好的干净衣服，一手提起空的洗衣篮。

Steve叹口气。

“我们都需要一些时间把事情想通。”

“想通什么？”Clint问。

Steve转身走向冰箱，拿出两瓶啤酒。

“我一直没有意识到，我给了Tony多大压力。”他递了一瓶啤酒给Clint，“我自己定下计划，就想让大家都按照我的方式来。或许在复仇者队伍里这样行得通，但对于婚姻……”Steve摇摇头，“我不自觉地把自己放在了主导位置，忽视了Tony的感受。他觉得我嫌他不够好，想要把他变成另一个人。我也不知道为什么会变成这样。”

“什么样？你是说Stark怀疑自己，还是你自己唠唠叨叨？”Clint挑起眉毛。

“都有？”Steve不太确定地说。“我真的没有认为Tony不够好，看在老天的份上。我的确会指出他做得不对的地方，但那只是就事论事，我不会因为他忘了给Peter带午饭就不再爱他。可我没想到这些小事慢慢累积起来，在他心里变成那么大的障碍。我这两天仔细回想，Tony已经那么努力为我做出改变，我却迟钝地把这些都当做理所应当的，把他当做不懂事的小孩对待。他一定寒心透了。”

“我不得不说，队长，这种事常有的。”Clint放下啤酒，拍拍他的肩膀，“每次我开车的时候Phil都在旁边喋喋不休，有时候我恨不能给他来一箭。可是我们因为这个就分手吗？这理由也太蠢了，对吧？他再烦人我也还是爱他，我也知道他爱我才会那么烦人。只有出于爱，两个人才能互相容忍彼此最烦人的地方，不是吗？要是Stark真的认为你不够体贴、太唠叨，早就穿上盔甲逃走了。他这个人永远不会怪别人，只会把责任都揽到自己身上。你得告诉他，这些不是他的错、他有多优秀、你有多爱他……之类的。”

“这么多年过去了，那些话还需要说吗？”Steve不解地看着鹰眼。

“哦，天啊，队长。”Clint拍了拍脑门，“Stark现在就是那死也不肯承认的自卑心理作怪。虽说他自称天才，但有些事情，你以为他清楚，其实非得你说明白了才行。你要知道，你是美国队长，你把标准设得太他妈高了——抱歉，不是故意说脏话的。任何人在你旁边都只能被比下去，何况跟你结婚这个还是个表面是自大狂其实内心极度自我厌恶的家伙。即使Phil这么挑剔的人都觉得你是完美的，何况Stark这种心理负担堪比南极冰川的人？”

“我以为他明白的。如果我不认为他是最棒的人，又怎么会跟他结婚呢？”

“他的脑子有时候装了太多机械的玩意儿，需要人时不时地提醒一下这点。”Clint喝光啤酒，“说真的，队长，Stark大概是世上最好哄的人了。去跟他说，‘嘿，宝贝，你是世上最辣的男人，我要把你干翻在桌上’，他马上就投降了。”

Steve满脸通红，差点被啤酒呛到。

“所以……我可以告诉Phil任务完成了嘛？”Clint可怜巴巴地撅嘴看着Steve，“拜托了，队长，你知道这样坐下来谈感受对我来说简直是百爪挠心。”

Steve点点头。

“谢谢你，Clint.”

 

13.

“我有一个好消息和一个坏消息！”Reed在通讯器的显示屏上兴高采烈地说。

“是么？你的表情可不像有坏消息的。”Tony面无表情地评价。

“噢，我也有一个好消息和一个坏消息！”Bucky跃跃欲试地说。

“今天这都是怎么了？”Tony皱起眉头。

“咳，Steve呢？”Rhodey走到Tony身旁，“事关Peter的检查结果，模范好爸爸到哪里去了？”

“我跟他说了要下来车间跟Reed通话，他就跑回房间去了。”Bruce耸耸肩。

“Stark，你他妈要跟Steve闹别扭到什么时候？”Bucky半开玩笑地揪住Tony的衬衣。

“抱歉，我来晚了。”Steve一边说一边走进来。

他走到Tony旁边，很自然地握住Tony垂在身侧的手。

Rhodey给了Bucky一个“看吧，就说他们没事”的眼神。

 “Reed，有什么消息？”Steve问。

“哈，Peter的详细检查结果出来了，我有一个好消息和一个坏消息——你们要先听哪一个？”Reed欢快地问。

“Reed，拜托……”离通讯器最近的Hank无奈地催促道。

“好消息是，Peter的系统虽然受到了蜘蛛基因的影响，但并不会变成蜘蛛巨怪，也不会长出八条腿，或者变成什么别的过于怪异的体态。”

“取决于你怎么定义‘过于’和‘怪异’这两个词。”Hank补充。

大家并未因此松口气。

 “那么坏消息是……？”Steve问。

“蜘蛛基因的作用不会消失，并且会以某种方式显现出来。我们目前还无法预知是什么方式。”

“这话什么意思？”Rhodey有种不好的预感。

“也就是说，Peter在未来某个时候会表现出某些类似于蜘蛛的习性特点。”Hank挥挥手，“比如……倾向于捕食某些虫类。”

“所以我儿子可能某天会开始吃苍蝇。很好，好极了。”Tony讽刺地用力点头，“我把自己儿子变成了人肉捕蝇器，瑞典人他妈的欠我一个诺贝尔奖。”

“Tony！”Steve转身，把Tony的两只手都握住，强迫对方看着自己。“别这样说你自己。你是个好爸爸。”

Tony有些困惑地眨眨眼，目光突然闪烁起来。

“我觉得我们该出去了。”Bruce低声说。

Hank伸手关掉通讯器，紧随其后。

“我还有消息没宣布，一个好消息一个坏……”Bucky还没说完就被Rhodey抓着领子拖走了。

Steve把一只手放在Tony脖子上，拇指轻擦他的下巴。

“有些话我很久没有跟你说了，因为我没有意识到这些话需要亲口说出来。我以为你心里一直都明白，直到你跟我说了那些话。”Steve向前迈了一步，两只手捧住Tony的脸。

“Tony，我觉得你是世上最神奇的人。你是我见过的最聪明、最风趣、最慷慨、最可爱的男人，就连你脆弱的地方都那么让人心疼。虽然我常常在挑你的毛病，可是我每分每秒都爱着你。我爱当初遇到你的样子，也爱你现在的样子。只要你还是Tony Stark，我就不会停止爱你。所以，不要再怀疑自己了，我并不想要你变成任何人。你每次这样看低自己，我都会内疚。我发誓要让你成为最快乐的人，如果你不快乐，那就是我做错了什么地方……”

“停，Steve.”Tony两只手抓住Steve腰间的衬衫，“你再这么说我就要自责而死了。你没有任何做错的地方，你是Steve Rogers，你是完美的代名词。是我不够成熟，一直沉浸在自己的心思里。很多事我可能做不好，但是我会努力，因为我也很爱你，我不想让你烦心。”

“我保证不会再念叨你了……”

“不不，Steve，亲爱的，请你继续念叨我。”Tony用额头抵住Steve的额头，“说一遍记不住的事，说十遍我就记住了。”

Steve扑哧一笑。

“我愿意说一百遍，直到你记住为止。现在就开始——我爱你，我爱你，我爱你……”

“啊嗬——你们两个恶心死啦！”Johnny的声音从通讯器里传来，“孩子都那么大了还上演这么肉麻的言情剧对白！”

“那你干嘛还偷听！”Tony叫道。

“Hank不是给关掉了么？”Steve红着脸放开Tony，走到控制台前。

“他没关上声音，只关了画……”

随着Steve按下开关，Johnny的声音消失了。

“说真的，我们跟神奇四侠要少来往了。”Steve翻了个白眼，“昨天Peter战战兢兢地来问我，我们是不是要离婚了。原来是Johnny跟他说了Hank和Jan的事。”

“那小子真欠揍！”Tony骂道，“Peter该不会以为我对你家暴了吧？”

“Johnny再缺心眼儿也不至于跟小孩说那些。”Steve叹口气，“这几天Peter真的很想你。”

“我也很想他。”Tony拉过一把椅子坐下，“我只是……不知道怎么面对他。”

“你需要跟他谈谈。”

“我会的。”

“我们一起跟他谈。”Steve走过去，把Tony搂在自己怀里。

Tony用力嗅嗅Steve的衬衫，又拽起自己的t恤闻了闻，笑了。

“怎么？”Steve问。

“没什么。想起Pepper说的一些事而已。”Tony两手环住Steve的腰，“我可以这样抱着你一整天，不过……”

“实际上，”Steve低头看着Tony，脸颊发红，“我刚才在卧室里准备了一些，呃，东西……如果你能跟我上去……”

Tony饶有兴趣地挑起一根眉毛。

 

14.

“那么，你不承认你是红骷髅的间谍咯？”美国队长踱着步子，手上挽着盾牌。

“哼，我什么都不会告诉你的！”Tony眯起眼睛。他坐在椅子上，双手被铐在椅背后面，两只脚也被布条绑在两个椅子腿上。

Steve慢慢走近，抬起一只手，用手背擦过Tony的下巴。“我会让你说出来的。”

“有什么本事就使出来吧！”Tony挑起眉毛。

Steve不易察觉地咬了一下嘴唇，但不到一秒钟就打消了犹豫。他拉开Tony的裤子拉链，不怎么轻柔地拽开对方的裤腰，让Tony的阳具暴露在外。

“我喜欢审讯不穿内裤的犯人，他们通常很快就招了。”

Steve说着，用盾牌正面轻轻蹭过Tony的老二。金属冰凉的触感让Tony忍不住抽动了一下，但因为手脚无法活动，显得很无助。他深吸一口气，说道：

“你打算用盾牌强暴我吗？虽然我床上功夫了得，但这在科学上是不可能的。”

Steve微微一笑——不是因为出戏而笑场，而是入戏的嬉笑。“有人跟我说过，我有比盾牌更结实更强大的东西。”

“是吗？”Tony故作无辜，“那就让我见识一下你的大——”

妈的。

不论是什么引发了复仇者的集合警报，那个打断了钢铁侠和美国队长卧室角色扮演的罪魁祸首都死定了。

“为什么总有这种事？”Steve一边Tony解开手铐和布条一边抱怨。

“我们是不是应该庆幸你刚好穿着作战服？”Tony站起身，从容地召唤出装甲。

“来吧，我们去踢烂那些混蛋的屁股，然后回家继续。”Steve给了Tony一个吻。

“嗯……”Tony扣上面罩，“这才是我的老公。”

+++

当然，最后来捣乱的变异怪人被揍得跪地求饶，而且他到死也不会明白自己为什么遭到如此惨无人道的对待。

等美国队长和钢铁侠到神盾做完简报，回到大厦，已经是当天晚上。

“希望Jarvis已经让Peter去睡了。”两人落在天台上时，Steve关切地说。

“哈，你就这么着急跟我打炮吗？”Tony打趣到。

Steve正要反驳，Jarvis出现在公寓门口。

“Anthony老爷，Steven老爷，”老管家忧心忡忡地说，“Peter少爷出现了……一些，呃，情况。”

“出什么事了？”Tony马上紧张起来。

 “Anthony老爷，情况有些复杂，一言难尽，要不是亲眼所见恐怕难以相信。我已经请来了Rhodes先生和Barnes先生，他们都在Peter少爷的卧室。”

两人对视一眼，同时迈开步子。

“Jarvis，把Hank和Bruce找来。”Steve吩咐。

他们快步走到Peter房间门口，顿时明白了老管家的意思。

房间里像是被打劫过一样：摔坏的台灯躺在地上；椅子以一条腿着地的姿态被固定在床头；置物箱的抽屉倒扣在Peter的床上，里面的东西散落在地上和床上。唯一不同于打劫的地方在于到处都布满白色的粘稠丝状物。

Bucky和Rhodey一脸震惊地站在床脚，抬头看着天花板。

他们的儿子Peter把自己粘在了天花板上。

没有任何保护措施，没有任何工具，穿着睡衣的Peter就像手脚上涂了强力胶一样倒着“趴”在天花板上。

“嗨，papa，是你吗？嘿，daddy，看我……多酷啊！”Peter头朝下说。

“嘿，小家伙。”Tony跟他打着招呼，“你还好吗？想下来吗？”

“想啊，可是我不知道怎么下去……”

“我正打算去把战争机器的盔甲穿来，”Rhodey说，“这样就能飞上去把他抱下来。”

“或者在他们天花板上轰个窟窿。”Bucky挑起眉毛，“我刚在建议晾衣杆——”

“没人能用晾衣杆够我儿子。”Steve白了他一眼。

“开个玩笑嘛。”

“挑挑时候，行吗，哥们？”Tony说道。

Bucky撇撇嘴，嘟囔着什么。

“Bucky叔叔，papa说不能讲那个词。”Peter在天花板上说道。

“他怎么听见的？”Bucky大吃一惊。

“蜘蛛感应。”Hank站在门口说道。“Bruce今晚没出任务，所以早早睡了，我觉得最好还是不要吵醒他。”

没人反对这点。

Hank走进房间，环视四周。“叹为观止。”他转过身，面对困惑的四位家长。“这就是我说过的蜘蛛习性，没想到这么快就显现出来了。”

“你是说——这些白丝和爬天花板？”Tony问。

“是的。而且他的感应系统也加倍灵敏了，像蜘蛛一样能随时察觉四周的危机。”Hank抬头看了看Peter，“力量、柔韧性、肌肉结构……这些都可能改变，不过要以后才能看出来。”

“以后的事以后再说，”Steve上前一步，“现在得把他弄下来。”

“我推测他现在的手掌和脚掌和蜘蛛腿一样，有无数肉眼难以看到的钩子，所以能克服重力固定在天花板上。Peter，集中精力，手脚放松，轻轻往下拔就可以了。”

“可是……我怕一松手就会摔下去……”Peter颤颤巍巍地说。

“Papa和daddy在下面接着你，” Steve张开双臂，“我们不会让你摔在地上的。”

“对，相信我们，爸爸们一定会接住你。”Tony伸出两只手，站在Steve对面。

Peter哼唧了两声，然后从天花板上径直落下来，正好掉进Tony怀里。

Tony紧紧抱住Peter，Steve用手臂环住他们两个。

“Daddy，你看！”Peter说着，手腕一抖，一根白丝从他手上飞出，粘住了书柜上的遥控飞机。Peter用力一拉，飞机掉在了地上，机翼摔断了。“啊哦。”

“你把房间弄成这个样子，要自己打扫噢。”Steve捏捏儿子的鼻子。

“Jarvis会帮我的。”Peter撇撇嘴，然后露出开心的笑，“我现在也有超能力了，就像你们一样。我和你们一样酷了。”

“你一直都挺酷的，伙计。”Tony故意用胡茬去蹭儿子的脸，惹得后者大声抱怨。

“咳，”Bucky夸张地清清嗓子，“既然你们都在，我想宣布一个好消息。”

“不就是你和Rhodey决定在一起了么，”Tony满不在乎地摆摆手，“不要拿这种事来打扰我家的温情时刻。”

Bucky瞪了Rhodey一眼。“你又告诉他了？”

“谁也不用告诉谁，Bucky，”Steve看都没看说话对象，“我们进来的时候你们的手就握在一起。”

“恭喜。”Hank两只手同时拍上两个人的肩膀，笑容里透着一丝不易察觉的苦涩，“我记得你之前说还有一个坏消息？”

“啊哈，是的。”虽然是要宣布坏消息，但Bucky却一脸轻松，“我决定放弃Peter教父这个头衔。我还是适合简简单单地当个酷叔叔。Rhodey是个天生的教父，有他就够了。你不介意吧，Peter？”

Peter歪过脑袋。

“你还会陪我学车、给我买没有奶油的冰棍吗？”

“当然，我是天底下最酷的叔叔。”

“好吧，那我不介意。”

“看来我们要再给Peter物色一个新的教父了。”Steve对Tony说。

“或者教母。”Bucky眨眨眼。

Hank低声叹了一口气。Tony和Steve都明白他没有说出口的话。

Jan会愿意做Peter的教母。该死，Jan甚至会有自己的孩子，她会是个好妈妈……

可惜她已经不在了。

Hank悲伤后悔的样子对于每个人来说都是一个提醒：珍惜眼前人。

“我有个合适的人选。”Tony说道。

+++

七年后。

“爸！你怎么又把笨笨放进车间了！”Peter从电梯一走出来就抱怨。

“什么？我没有啊？”Tony把毛巾搭在肩膀上，“把你妹妹的奶瓶拿给我。”

“不要再用‘妹妹’这个词了，你会把Alice搞糊涂的！”Pepper晃着怀里的头发乌黑的女婴说道。

“他们就是Peter的弟弟妹妹嘛，生理上我和Steve确实是他们的爸爸。”

“你再提这件事我就让你再也当不了爸爸。”Natasha狠狠瞪了他一眼，把正要从婴儿床里爬出来的另一个孩子拨回去。这个孩子一头红发，脸上点点雀斑，只有蓝汪汪的眼睛和两只有力的小手有他父亲的痕迹。

“别啊，说不定哪天你也会想生两个孩子。”Tony说完，敏捷地躲开了黑寡妇丢来的磨牙圈。

“笨笨又把量子对撞机搞坏了。”Peter熟练地摇晃着奶瓶里调好的饮品，“我还得安慰小笨笨说，‘不好意思，我爸把你爸放进来捣乱，麻烦你把对撞机修好。’”

“我说了，不是我。”Tony话说到一半就意识到，Peter说的是Steve，“你现在怎么管我们两个都叫爸了？怎么不叫daddy和papa了？”

“因为他长大了，不好意思了。”Steve从卧室走出来，用毛巾擦拭湿漉漉的头发。“抱歉，我昨晚去给Tony送吃的，出来的时候看见笨笨在门口徘徊，怪可怜的。”

“唉，孩子长大了就开始嫌弃我们这些老家伙。”Tony用一根手指轻轻咯吱Alice，女婴咯咯地笑起来。“还是你最好了，对不对呀？对不对呀？我的小公主？”

“闭嘴，Stark，我说了不要拿‘公主’之类的词来腐蚀我女儿。”Natasha又丢来一件什么东西，“我可不想让她长成没脑子的娇小姐，只知道尖叫着等男人来救。”

“我不介意去救她，”Peter用蛛丝把再次试图逃离婴儿床的男婴吊回去，“等我成了复仇者。”

“等你过了14岁生日再说这件事。”Steve给了他一个警告的眼神。

“很快就会到的。”Peter做个鬼脸。

“说到这个，”Tony从Peter手里接过奶瓶，“想看看你战服的设计图吗？”

“Tony！”Steve皱起眉头，“我们说好了……”

“我知道，我知道，”Tony马上安抚地拍拍丈夫的肩膀，“只是个设计图，又不是说我已经把材料买好了……”

“你们两个，别太兴奋了。”Steve语气中满是无奈。

“遵命，长官。”Tony凑上去吻了一下丈夫的脸颊。

“恶！”Peter捂住眼睛。

“怎么啦？”Tony转过身，“我甚至都没有亲在嘴上！”

“不要再说了！”Peter又捂住耳朵，“你们都这么老了，恶心不恶心啊！”

“现在的孩子都怎么了？！”Tony瞪大眼睛，“老人也有权利亲热、做……”

“啦啦啦啦啦啦……”Peter大叫着冲出起居室。

“你知道，他只是害羞。”Pepper看着Peter的背影，轻声说。“青春期是个尴尬的阶段……”

“哦，我的青春期可一点也不尴尬。”Tony挑起眉毛。

“我觉得在两个幼儿面前谈这个话题不太合适。”Steve说着，转向Pepper，“Peter是不是有喜欢的人？”

“我不能跟你们透露他的秘密。”

“拜托，你是他的教母，又不是他的律师。”Tony做了个邀请的手势，“是Harry吗？别告诉我是Frankie，我可不想跟Reed做亲家……”

Pepper正要开口，房间里几个通讯器同时响起。

“毁灭博士又来了。”Steve查看了讯息后说道，“他打算什么时候退休？”

“难说，他又没有孩子来接班什么的。”Tony摊开手，“这样想想他也挺可怜的，一辈子光棍。你们说他这么多年是不是一直没有——”

“闭嘴！”Pepper扔来一团脏衣服，正中目标。

“漂亮。”Natasha对妻子吹了个口哨。

Steve的队长制服与Tony的盔甲同时分别从两人皮肤下浮出。Steve手腕上的表闪烁着蓝色的光芒，两秒钟形成透明的盾牌。

Steve吻了一下Tony，后者带着微笑合上金色面罩。

“我们去会会这个寂寞的老坏蛋吧！”

+FIN+


End file.
